between
by byunpies
Summary: [PROLOG] "Kalau begitu, kalian kunamakan Luhan dan Jongin. Bagaimana?" Ini semua hanya berawal dengan imajinasi dan berakhir dengan menyakitkan. [exo fic; hanhun; kaihun]


**[PROLOG]**

Sehun kecil hanya anak laki-laki biasa.

Dengan bola mata berwarna hazel, kulit seputih salju bak porselen, bibir tipis dengan warna seperti cherry, tatapan tajam dan rambut cokelat dengan poni memanjang yang selalu di biarkan jatuh di atas dahi.

Di saat anak-anak lain terlahir dan menangis untuk dapat sesuai dengan udara baru di dunia, Sehun terlahir dengan mata terbuka dan bernafas dalam diam.

Di saat anak-anak lain baru merangkak, Sehun sudah mulai berdiri.

Di saat anak-anak lain belajar menirukan suara-suara sekitar, Sehun satu-satunya anak yang dengan keseriusan tinggi membaca koran sang ayah.

Di saat anak-anak lain mulai menaiki sepeda roda tiga, Sehun lebih tertarik dengan buku-buku pelajaran sang kakak yang baru memasuki sekolah dasar.

Di saat anak-anak lain menonton kartun-kartun animasi yang sedang terkenal, Sehun lebih suka menemani kakaknya yang sangat serius saat mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

Di saat anak-anak lain merengek untuk di belikan mainan, Sehun mulai sibuk berdiam dan menciptakan karakter kesukaannya sendiri untuk menemaninya bermain.

Dan di saat anak-anak lain belajar bersosialisasi—_Sehun tertahan dalam imajinasinya_.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika di awal kedua orangtuanya terkesan bangga dengan perbedaan si bungsu—yang mana perkembangan si sulung nan jenius Chanyeol bahkan tidak sepesat itu, maka sekarang satu-satunya wanita di rumah itulah yang pertama kali merasa cemas.

"Dokter bilang Sehunnie memang sedang dalam fase khayalan tinggi, semua anak memang seperti itu; Chanyeol juga. Fase ini akan terlewati, sayang, kau tidak perlu cemas begitu."

"Tidak, dokter itu salah! Khayalan itu salah! Sehun—Sehun berbeda!"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kecil yang mempunyai daya ingat tinggi adalah pengamat aktif di keluarga besarnya.

Di momen-momen seperti apapun, dia selalu mengekor semua orang seperti anak bebek. Chanyeol senang merekam kejadian demi kejadian apapun yang terlihat menarik dalam memorinya, dan topik tentang sang adik adalah _yang selalu paling menarik_.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pikir Sehun anak yang imut dan sangat manis—walau sedikit menyebalkan.

Sehun tidak suka Chanyeol ada di kamarnya, Sehun tidak suka Chanyeol pergi tanpa mengajaknya, Sehun tidak suka keluar rumah dan bermain dengan siapapun selain Chanyeol. Sehun juga sering berbicara sendiri dan selalu mengusir Chanyeol setiap Chanyeol mencoba melihat apa yang anak itu lakukan dengan penasaran.

Tapi Sehun suka menemani Chanyeol. Sehun suka mengajari Chanyeol setiap Chanyeol mendapat tugas matematika dari sekolahnya; walaupun Chanyeol tidak pernah mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan. Sehun suka mengajak Chanyeol bermain; walau akhirnya mereka tidak pernah bermain. Sehun suka masuk ke dalam selimut Chanyeol dan mengajaknya bercerita tentang ini dan itu saat Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur; walau akhirnya dalam sepuluh menit Sehun akan tertidur begitu saja. Sehun suka memeluk Chanyeol setiap Chanyeol menangis karena anak-anak lain mengoloki bentuk telinganya yang aneh; walau Sehun tidak bisa memarahi anak-anak nakal itu. Sehun anak yang lucu dan baik dan Sehun selalu bilang dia menyayangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kecil tahu bahwa dia adalah anak pertama dan Sehun yang berada dua tahun di bawahnya hanya bisa bergantung padanya nanti, dia tidak tahu 'nanti' itu kapan tapi bisa saja saat 'nanti' keadaan menjadi buruk dan Sehun akan sakit; setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikirannya. Karena Chanyeol juga menyayangi Sehun maka dia belajar dengan sangat rajin untuk mendapatkan hal bagus 'nanti' dan Sehun tentu akan baik-baik saja bersamanya.

Tapi Chanyeol justru mengorbankan waktunya yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk _menemani_ dan _mengamati_ Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kecil merekam semua kejadian yang ia lihat, dan satu-satunya hal paling menarik di antara semua yang tidak ia mengerti adalah penjelasan dokter yang orangtuanya datangi paling akhir.

"Ada dugaan dari beberapa dokter senior jika anak anda mengalami sebuah… Oh, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya." Dokter itu terkekeh dan si polos Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya diam-diam mengepalkan tangan seperti ingin meninju seseorang. "Indigo. Beberapa orang memang mempunyai sedikit 'kelebihan' seperti itu. Jika kelebihan ini terkontrol dengan baik dan tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri, maka semuanya akan aman. Dan tentu saja kami para dokter tidak menangani yang seperti ini, Tuan dan Nyonya Park. Datangilah ahlinya."

Setelah itu sang ibu tidak mau lagi mendatangi dokter manapun dan tidak pernah mengatakan apapun yang _berbeda_ tentang adiknya _lagi_.

.

.

.

.

.

Awalnya Chanyeol kecil merasa ibunya hanya terlalu berlebihan. Terlalu paranoid.

Adiknya hanya terlalu sering ber_khayal_ dan _mungkin_ indigo, kenapa harus se_takut_ itu?

Dokter-dokter itu bahkan tidak mencemaskan keadaan Sehun sama sekali. Lalu apa yang berbeda?

Hingga suatu saat Chanyeol menemukan keganjilan di pagi buta pada hari ulangtahun adiknya yang kesembilan.

"Untukku?"

Chanyeol sebenarnya terbangun karena ingin ke kamar mandi dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengintip adiknya dari balik pintu kamar seperti ini, tapi yang satu ini tampaknya sangat menarik sekali dan tentu saja memori jangka panjang Chanyeol tidak boleh melewatkan apapun.

"Baik sekali!"

Mata bulat Chanyeol yang mengantuk menatap adiknya yang sedang menghadap dinding kosong tiba-tiba menunduk dan tertawa, mendongak kembali dan mulai mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Sehunnie. Siapa kalian?" Chanyeol terus memperhatikan tangan Sehun yang menggantung di udara dan naik turun dengan aneh. "Kalau begitu kalian kuberi nama saja…"

Hening beberapa saat.

"Kalian…. Kunamakan Luhan dan Jongin. Bagaimana?"

Dan memori Chanyeol kecil merekam adiknya yang sekarang tertawa hingga matanya menyipit; sedang berpelukan dengan udara kosong.

"Aku tahu kalian akan suka!"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kecil tidak mengerti istilah indigo atau sesuatu yang semua dokter-dokter itu katakan, tapi—

Mungkin ibunya benar.

Park Sehun adalah anak yang berbeda—_dengan imajinasi yang berbeda pula_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bu."

"Ya, Chanyeol-ie?"

"Apakah Sehunnie akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu. Dia akan baik-baik kalau bersamamu. Mengapa tanya begitu?"

Chanyeol kecil tidak tahu kenapa dia akhirnya bungkam ketika melihat sang adik turun dari tangga dengan kedua tangan yang di rentangkan seperti sedang merangkul seseorang–tidak, _itu_ adalah dua_ orang_–dan menyapa Chanyeol dan ibunya dengan senang, sebelum melangkah pergi dan tertawa sendirian.

Ibunya berbalik menghadap si sulung yang kembali merekam senyum sedih sang ibu.

"Lihat? Dia masih ceria. Dia akan baik-baik saja, sayang."

_Tapi, kupikir hidup kami berdua tidak akan baik-baik saja._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**WARN; INI BUKAN SUPRANATURAL YA~~**_

_**Ini hanya sepotong dari beribu ide gila yang terbengkalai dengan malang di otakku dan masih belum terlalu jelas karena baru prolog, aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa banyak peminatnyaTT.**_

_**Karena tahun ini aku baru masuk kelas sembilan dan mungkin akan sering nenggak apdet, jadi biar ngutangnya sekalian langsung dua cerita aja gitu. /dihajar massa/ Chapter LD ga bakal banyak-banyak kok, karena konfliknya juga masuk kategori ringan jadi aku mencoba kembali membuat yang sedikit 'menguras otak' dengan dua pairing utama favoritku h3h3h3. Juga sedikit pemberitahuan; complicated tidak bisa di lanjut dan akan kuhapus dalam waktu dekat—tapi ide intinya akan kuremake lagi dan kubuat fanfiksi baru, sedangkan untuk sequel goodbye; side story-nya sedang in-progress, tapi aku tidak yakin akan mempublishnya karena itu sangaattt absurd lol. Maaf sekali dan tolong pemakluman yaa.**_

_**Last, review?**_

**11.07.2014**

**byunpies**


End file.
